The field of this disclosure relates generally to heated covers, and more particularly, to heated covers for articles of furniture.
Known articles of furniture include a variety of different types of articles, including for example chairs. At least some known chairs are collapsible for storage purposes, such as, camping chairs, for example. Such collapsible articles are often used outdoors in the elements and as such, the articles may be exposed to the elements and to a wide range of temperatures.
At least some known collapsible chairs include a foldable chair frame that may be constructed by metal or plastic tubes and a seat fabric. The frame forms a back frame and a seat frame to which a fabric material is coupled thereto. At least some known fabric seats are fabricated from fabric, including twilled nylon and/or other mixing material such as polyurethane.
Because conventional collapsible chairs can be quickly and easily unfolded for use and folded into a compact fold-up structure for transport, a user can easily transport the collapsible chairs to all kinds of outdoor activities, such as camping and sporting events. However, conventional collapsible chairs are not ideal for winter use because the fabric seats are generally thin layers of material such that any portion of the user's body in contact with the fabric may be subjected to lower ambient winter temperatures. In fact, in some such chairs, the bottom surface of the fabric may wick away any heat transferred to the upper surface of the fabric from the body of the seated user.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to produce an insert or cover for an article of furniture that transfers heat to a user and that also retains at least a portion of the heat generated by the user.